For creating a three-dimensional (3D) tomogram of an eye with the aid of optical coherence tomography (OCT), it is conventional to record a plurality of OCT images arranged in lines (such as A-scans) and/or layers (such as B-scans) with respect to one another within a volume of the eye to be scanned and to register these images subsequently with respect to one another to form a tomogram.
However, during the capture of the multiple OCT images the eye may undergo movements. In this case, after 3D registration the resulting 3D tomogram shows movement induced artifacts. These artifacts reduce the quality of the 3D tomogram as, for example, the geometry, the contour or the height profile of the eye or of single parts of it, such as the cornea, are reproduced in the tomogram in a less qualitative way.